bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle
BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle is the eleventh book in the BIONICLE Legends series. It came out on October 25, 2008. It ends the Legends book collection saga. Story The book begins with a prologue that explains the history of Karda Nui and how the Av-Matoran were sent there to prepare it, reliving events from then to the present. With the battle in the skies ended, the fight between the Toa Nuva and the Makuta continued in the swamp. Both groups separated into individual battles. In one, Tahu fights against Vamprah, managing to outsmart him in combat. In the skies above the swamps, Krika surveys the battle. He wonders of what will happen, and if sparing the Toa's lives would be a mercy, or their worst crime. But he is interrupted, as Gali arrives and attacked him. Krika easily defeats her, carries her away, and warns her to leave Karda Nui. Pohatu and Photok are then trapped by Gorast. Pohatu is able to escape from his stone prison. Takanuva soon scares Krika away from Gali. Gali, confused at the Toa's transformation, wanted answers, only to be told to wait until the Toa were assembled. The two met Pohatu and returned to the Codrex. Takanuva used his Power Lance against the Makuta, causing a hasty retreat. With all of the Toa reassembled, Ignika (now able to speak) arrived. Ignika quickly reported that he was on a countdown to the elimination of everything in the Universe. He told of how he was forged, and that the Great Beings intended him as a failsafe if the universe ever went wrong. Takanuva then reported that when the Toa reawaken Mata Nui, a massive energy storm will erupt in Karda Nui, and destroy everyone and everything in the cavern. No sooner than when he finished the report, the Makuta returned, and a massive battle erupted once more. The Toa rushed to fit the keystones they retrieved into the Codrex. With the energy field down, they entered the complex, never knowing Antroz was on their heels. Before more Makuta could make it in, Tahu retrieved the keystones to raise the energy field once more. Inside the Codrex, the Toa Nuva discovered niches in the floor, similar in size and shape to the canisters that they used to make their way to the island of Mata Nui. Onua hit a button on a nearby console, and the floor slid down to a cavern far below. The niches were then replaced by large light stones, and three metal cocoons erupted from the floor. The cocoons then disappeared, leaving behind three vehicles. Then Antroz sprang from the shadows into the cockpit of one of the ships, the Jetrax T6. His mind merged with the ship, allowing him to see through the ship's sensors. Lewa and Pohatu both jumped aboard the Axalara T9 and Rockoh T3, and pursued Antroz out of the Codrex. Outside the Codrex, Takanuva meets up with Tanma and Photok, and they dragged Radiak into the swamp, unaware of the fact that Chirox, Kirop, Bitil and 6 past Bitils are following them. Vamprah, Gavla and Gorast had gone to track down Icarax, as had Tahu, Solek and Ignika, and Krika and Mutran had vanished. Mutran's assistant, the Shadow Matoran Vican, meets Takanuva, Photok, Radiak and Tanma. He reports that the scream of a Klakk shattered the hold shadow had over him, and he no longer served the Makuta. Takanuva, seeing the truth in his eyes, began search for the Klakk. Ironically, Radiak was the one to find the creature. He attacked the Rahi, intent on destroying it, but the ceature's cry broke the shadow spell. Although Radiak's mental state was restored, his armor, mask, and elemental ability remained as when he was fully in shadow. Radiak then reported the Makuta actually wanted Mata Nui to awaken for reasons he did not know. Takanuva ordered the four Matoran to leave Karda Nui before the energy storm erupted, but as they left, Takanuva was attacked by Chirox, Kirop, and seven incarnations of Bitil. Under the sway of shadow, he lost control to rage and started attacking them all, taunting them that their greatest wish, a Toa of Shadow, was now in existence and they could choke on the knowledge he was not theirs, and declaring that this battle would not be a Kolhii masquerade; that any Makuta that got near him would die. He blasted a hole in Chirox's armor and charged into the midst of the Makuta, never noticing one of the Bitils was about to strike him down. Meanwhile Antroz fought Pohatu, Lewa and Kopaka. A bolt of light fired by Kopaka aboard the Jetrax stunned Bitil, causing him to lose focus on his mask and the time clones created by his mask to disappear. Before Takanuva could destroy Chirox though, Kopaka brought him to his senses, allowing the Makuta to flee. Takanuva reported to Kopaka what he had learned from Radiak, and Kopaka left aboard the Jetrax to warn the other Toa Nuva. Takanuva resumed his search for Matoran and came across Gavla. He managed to put himself and the Matoran in the path of the Klakk's scream, and the mental shadow dissolved in both of them. Takanuva told Gavla to leave, for her to join the other Matoran. Icarax and Krika try to sabotage the plan, by destroying the Codrex. Because of this, Gorast and Vamprah convinced Icarax to teleport, by telling him the the plan is working. Fueled by his desires for the plan to fail so he can take over the world, he falls for the trick. Then Gorast disrupts his teleportation power making parts of him scatter all over the universe. Krika escapes for now. The Toa Nuva reveal that the Lightstones that come up from the canisters resting spot are the key to awaking Mata Nui, They figure out that Ignika could awaken the Great Spirit by removing his mask and placing it in the center of the Codrex. However in doing so Ignika would have to sacrifice his life as a Toa, something he has vowed never to do, and he tries to destroy them when he hears the news. However, when Matoro and how he gave his life to save the entire universe is mentioned, Ignika finally decides to sacrifice himself. Outside the Codrex, Tahu and Gorast fight. Krika warns Gorast that an energy storm will kill them all, but she is so bent on killing him for trying to ruin the plan, she doesn't listen. She disrupts his power to turn intangible, and he became nothing. And then the storm came. It was a massive, brilliant entanglement of light and energy that grew with each passing second. Gorast was shocked. She just stared at the storm, horrified by the betrayal of her idol. Antroz tried to convince all the Makuta that they must try to escape, but Bitil tried to abandon his fellow Makuta. He fails, and all of the remaining Makuta are killed. The Toa Nuva and Takanuva quickly escape Karda Nui. In Metru Nui, a happy ending plays out. Turaga Dume gives a victory speech. But then a shadow falls across the land, and the stars align into the shape of the Kanohi Kraahkan, Great Mask of Shadows. Teridax announces that when Mata Nui awakened, Teridax slipped into the Great Spirit's mind, possessing his body and banishing Mata Nui's mind into the Mask of Life (the only thing to escape the storm, teleported away to safety). Teridax tells the Toa that he has also banished the mask from the universe. He now is the universe, and the Toa have no hope of defeating him. Darkness has prevailed. The book ends with the Mask of Life turing back to gold, and hurtling through the Ultimate Void, the space between the universes. The voice of the Great Spirit then echoes all around the void. "I will return." Characters *The six Toa Nuva *Takanuva *Toa Ignika *The Brotherhood of Makuta **Teridax **Antroz **Vamprah **Chirox **Mutran **Icarax **Krika **Gorast **Bitil *Tanma *Solek *Photok *Radiak *Gavla *Kirop *Vican *Turaga Dume de:Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle fi:BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle Category:2008 Category:Books